


Love Die Young

by teuna



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Hurt, JiKyu, M/M, Sad, because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teuna/pseuds/teuna
Summary: "Maybe I'm the one that we should blameFor never thinking we'd end up this wayI don't need answers I need you to stay"Please listen to "Love Die Young" by Eric Nam while reading, that song inspired me to write this one-shot.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Park Jihoon
Kudos: 15





	Love Die Young

  
He can still remember that autumn night where they were walking side by side. He remembered how enjoyed the rustling sound of the leaves, enjoyed the cold breeze, enjoyed the warm light at the lampost, and enjoyed the warmth coming from the person who is holding his hand...

until it's gone.

Junkyu suddenly stopped. Jihoon looked back to see Junkyu who is left behind looking directly at his eyes. He is confused at first but he thinks he knows where this is going.

"Im leaving"

"I know" Jihoon smiled gently at his lover, he knows that Junkyu is in pain too. 

"and I'm... I'm leaving you too" Junkyu's eyes haven't left him, he can already see his lovers eyes glistens.

They have already talked about it. Junkyu is leaving the country, he also mentioned that he might never return, Jihoon never knew the reasons why, he doesn't need answers, he wants him to stay. But Junkyu's decision is final. Jihoon tried to make their relationship work, he thinks he can handle it, he thinks he can handle it...

"I can go with you" once again, he tried to convince his lover but the latter just smiled bitterly, thinking of what did he did to deserve such a loving and persistent guy.

Jihoon waited for Junkyu's reply, he waited. But all he can ever hear is the sound of the wind trying to knock down the last leaf standing on the old tree beside them.

Junkyu on the other hand tried to memorize every detail of Jihoon's face, afraid that he might forget him.

  
"I will wait for you"

Jihoon slowly approached Junkyu and hugged him as if he was never gonna let him go.

"I love you forever"

Junkyu whispered as he silently cried on the arms of his home. He hopes Jihoon heard it. Of course, the older heard it. He was already crying with him. It was a cold night, and both have found warmth in each other's arms.

Jihoon can still remember that day. It has been already a year since he regretted letting go of his lover. He wished he hugged him even longer, he wished he didn't let go. The bus suddenly stopped. He finally arrived at his destination, the location where Junkyu's brother sent him. The sun colored the place orange but the air remained chilly. It was a peaceful place, it has a lot of trees. The crunch underneath his feet reminded him of his past.

He walked slowly towards him. Holding a box and flowers in his hand. Every step that he takes is breaking his heart. It is finally the end he thought, I finally get to see you again.

He sat beside him and gave him the flower. He also finally decided to open the box that his lover left him. There inside was a photo album, a letter, and an mp3 player. The box was also filled with wildflowers. He thought that they have exchanged flowers at this point.

He first took out the album, he scanned through it and was brought back to the past and remembered how his childhood friend became his soulmate. It was filled with a lot of memories. He also of course notices the pressed flowers decorating every picture. He can already imagine Junkyu carefully cutting the stems of these flowers and slowly pressing it. A smile formed on Jihoon's face, but his eyes are filled with tears, constantly streaming over his cheeks.

_Yah! Junkyu-ya your making me cry_

He laughed bitterly as he took out the envelope and read the letter. There lies the answers he has been looking for, the reason why Junkyu left him. 

_I could've been there for you..._

Jihoon answered to the wind as he tries to read Junkyu's word from his watery eyes.

Lastly, he took out the mp3 player and took the earphones. 

Then there was it. Junkyu singing him a song... the song he always hears Junkyu humming whenever they are alone together. Jihoon can no longer control his tears so he just let his heart out, crying, whishing, praying that he was still here...

He hugged his knees trying to find the warmth he is missing as he listens to the song Junkyu made him.

_"I love you forever, Park Jihoon"_

**Author's Note:**

> kojitmal kojitmal ~


End file.
